Flourescence activated cell sorters have quickly become a valuable tool in biomedical research because they can select cells individually using specific biochemical attributes, rather than gross physical properties. This selectivity is especially important in immunology and cancer research, but speed limitations have prevented these expensive machines from playing a large role in therapy. Part of this speed limit is due to the lack of synchronism between the position of the cell and the formation of the drop which carries the cell. If these two quantities were synchronized, the sorting rate could be increased by a factor of 2 or 3. At present, cell sorters can not be synchronized because drop stimulation occurs before the cell is selected. What is needed is a drop generator which acts after the cell is located. We propose to design such a drop generator, based on the electrostatic forces between the liquid jet which carries the cells and an electrode which surrounds the jet. A recently developed theory of electrostatic drop generators will be extended to cover the single drop generator needed in a cell sorter, and this theory will then be used to specify the type of electric signal which gives the desired response. A pulse generator will then be built to provide such a signal. Based on our experience with similar drop generators in electronic printing application, we are confident that the electrostatic drop generator will prove to be technically feasible. If so, we will be ready at the end of this project to retrofit it to existing cell sorters.